countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
United Kingdom
United Kingdom '''is a kingdom made of six countries: England, Scotland, Northern Ireland, Wales, South Sandwich and South Georgia (yes they are are apart of the UK as well but are not really known as much). It is surrounded by the North Sea, the Channel and the Atlantic Ocean, the only country it shares borderlands with is Ireland. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_Kingdom The '''UK is not the most popular Countryhuman's character. It's a small country but lesser known. However, his popularity grows by the minute, mostly for being known as the USA and Canada's father, two very popular/successful countries in the fandom. A lot of the fandom know him as the USA and Canada's "bad but influential" father. He also has a female version, which is depicted as a mother to America and Canada. He is most typically seen as a male, however, the female version of him is rising in popularity. He is also not to be confused with England. England is a country in the United Kingdom, and does not represent the whole United Kingdom. Description Appearance He's is almost always seen wearing the stereotypical English three-piece suit composed of a white shirt with a red tie/bow tie and a black jacket. He also wears a monocle too. His choice of dressing is meant to represent the stereotype of English being posh and overdressed. Personality Posh Interests In most comics he has shown a fascination, or sometimes an obsession, for tea. Flag meaning This flag is called "Union Jack." The flag is a royal blue flag with a red cross going diagonal and straight down. It has a white outline. In fact, the flag is made of the combined flags of England, Northern Ireland but not the Wales. History Geography The British Isles are formed as water levels rise separating them from mainland Europe. Relationships Family * France — ex wife; * Spain — ex wife; * Netherlands — ex wife; * Canada — son; * USA — son; * Sealand -son * New Zealand -son * Australia -son * egypt '''-step son '''Friends Neutral Enemies Past Versions * British Empire Opinions Note: This information is based widely off the Polandball/Official Countryballs wiki. For every person this character's relationship with others will be seen differently. France France and the UK, despite breaking up, seem to be on more good terms nowadays. There was a long period of tension between them. They had a time in their lives where they would constantly fight and try to be superior to one and another. Nowadays, they think they made the right decision to break off. This hurt Canada quite a lot. France did regret leaving the UK to take care of Canada by himself. Nowadays, on the bright side they still try to hold maintain a ex-family-like relationship. Canada Canada is the United Kingdom's eldest son. His parents are the United Kingdom and France. The UK loves his son, despite maybe not being the best parent to him when he was younger. He didn't have a mother figure around and it hurt the UK. Despite all of the countless arguing and scolding, Canada grew to become a vastly successful country. United States of America United States of America; or USA, is the other son of the UK. He is the son of Spain rather than France. The UK personally had a lot more trouble with the USA as every time he turned his back, him and Canada would be arguing. In USA's teenage years, him and the UK would fight a lot. USA was very rebellious and decided he did not like what the UK was telling him to do. In fact, the USA even threw some of the UK's tea in the ocean, which he was absolutely horrified about, but they try to forget that moment happened. Spain The UK and Spain have a complex relationship. They're married and can sometimes be seen together, but in all honesty, the UK does not feel the connection with Spain as he did with France. He doesn't usually think anything of it, however, they do have a child together, whom is the USA. New Zealand Other pages surrounding the UK * Gallery Extra(s): * Religion: Protestantism (34%, 22.3 Million), Atheist (25.7%, 16.8 Million), Catholic (25.5% 16.7 Million), Islam (4.4%, 2.9 Million), Other (10.4%, 6.8 Million) * Urbanization: 83% (54.3 Million) * Social Progress Index: 13th in the World * Basic Human needs: 21st in the World * Social Opportunities: 12th in the World * Health & Wellness: 22nd in the World * Basic Medical Care: 27th in the World * Personal Safety: 24th in the World * Access to Education: 22nd in the World * Access to Information: 1st in the World * Advanced Education: 2nd in the World * Personal Freedom: 4th in the World * Personal Rights: 22nd in the World * Freedom of Speech: 14th in the World * Tolerance & Inclusion: 29th in the World * Women Equality: Medium * Tolerance for Minorities: 90th in the World * Tolerance for Homosexual: 17th in the World (75%) * GDP: $2.9 Trillion * Unemployment: 4.4% (1.5 Million) * Currency: Pound (GBP) * Telephones: 115 Million * Mobile Phones: 82.1 Million * Internet Users: 57.1 Million Users (87.2%) References }} ru:Великобритания Category:Europe Category:Country Category:EU members Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Germanic Countries Category:Celtic countries Category:Anglophones Category:Protestant Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:British Isles Category:NATO members Category:Island Countries Category:Kingdoms Category:Secular Countries